El Escultor y Ella
by CowInDrugs
Summary: One-shot. Feliciano es un artista que a perdido la inspiración para crear más obras pero siente que volvió a sentir la inspiración cuando conoce a una bella mujer rubia. AU


Hallo~

Hace tiempo quería escribir un one-shot inspirado de una canción y este fue mi primera idea. No es mi ship favorita pero no pude evitar pensar en un Italia x Nyo!Alemania. Espero que sea de su agrado y que se entienda el mensaje que el artista de la canción trasmitió en su cantar

Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Himaruya y la canción que está basada el fic es de José Luis Perales ("El escultor y ella").

* * *

-La cita con el juez será el 26 del mes que viene…

El abogado seguía hablando sobre el procedimiento de divorcio, seguía y seguía, lo único que quería Feliciano era que se callara y que terminara todo este molesto proceso de divorcio. Era tan frustrante.

Como artista era normal que encontrara inspiración en la belleza de una mujer y eso le había pasado estando en la universidad. Su musa había sido una italiana muy hermosa que asistía a la facultad de filosofía y letras de su universidad. Todas las tardes la veía salir con sus amigas y el plasmaba lo que le provocaba en sus obras.

Con el paso del tiempo se conocieron y se hicieron pareja hasta que el día de su boda llegó. Pensó que era el día más feliz de su vida.

Los años pasaron y él siguió plasmando la belleza de su –ahora- esposa y más fue su alegría cuando supo que iba a ser papá. Su musa estaba esperando a su primer hijo y había resaltado más su belleza.

Después de dos hijos, la pareja Vargas se empezó a distanciar. Feliciano se encerraba en su oficina y su esposa hacía muchos viajes de Roma por su trabajo.

Feliciano empezó a sentir que perdía inspiración y se reflejaban en sus obras. Aunque todos le decían que era un excelente artista, él sentía que lo único que hacía era una copia de su obra anterior con leves modificaciones. Tenía miedo en pensar que ya había dado todo de sí y nunca podría recuperar esa inspiración que tuvo en sus primeros años de casado, se sentía triste.

Otra cosa de su realidad era que casi no veía a su esposa, su musa. Atribuyó su falta de inspiración por su ausencia.

El tiempo pasó y su arte fue como si se hubiera congelado en el tiempo. No cambiaba. Nada nuevo. Nada fresco. Nada en la cual presumir su talento. Su arte se estaba muriendo y él sentía que lo hacía por dentro.

Se empezó a separar de su familia. Empezó a hacer viajes por toda Italia usando la escusa de "ahora quiero ser paisajista". Era una vil mentira, a él nunca le interesó pintar paisajes, él quería seguir haciendo esculturas, "sentir" la belleza de lo que veía bajo su tacto. Seguir dando su sentir a través de sus obras cuando las esculpía, pero eso había quedado atrás.

Después de su "tour" por toda Italia buscando inspiración, descubrió que su esposa se iba a quedar un tiempo en Venecia, con él y sus hijos. Pensó que su inspiración iba a regresar una vez que volviera a deleitarse con la belleza de su esposa… pero no fue así.

Sus obras cambiaron, habían mejorado un poco de las últimas que había hecho pero para Feliciano no era suficiente. Necesitaba refrescarse. La vida como padre de familia nunca estuvo entre sus planes cuando era joven ni tampoco le atraía en su ahora. Era demasiado agobiante para él y volvió a su tour por el país.

En su ausencia, su esposa había perdido interés en él y se sentía abandonada por él. Nunca estaba y sus hijos apenas recordaban momentos felices que habían compartido con su padre. Era deplorable. Causando una depresión ligera en el artista.

En medio de su crisis pudo ver un rayo de esperanza.

Un colega suyo que años no se habían visto, le ofreció una exposición con todas sus obras maestras en un museo nuevo de arte de Berlín, Alemania. El italiano, no estando muy seguro, aceptó. Iba a ser un viaje de tres días, algo apresurado, cosa que no le molestó al italiano. Tal vez esa era su falla. Tal vez su inspiración no estaba en Italia y tenía que salir. Tal vez en Berlín encontraba lo que anhelaba y así podría volver a casa a lado de su mujer.

Se fue sin decir casi nada. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y su esposa ya lo estaba tomando como un hábito de su marido. No dijo nada para darle una sorpresa por si conseguía su inspiración.

Llegó a Berlín y no le causó mucha impresión. No había nada nuevo que pudiera resaltar. Todo lo podía encontrar en Italia. El paisaje, la gente, el ambiente. Todo.

Un poco decepcionado, llegó el día de la exposición y él estaba presente para dar su "mejor" sonrisa a la gente que admiraba sus obras y convivir un poco ellos. No era nada nuevo para él, ya había hecho exposiciones en casi toda Italia y pedazos de España y Francia. Estaba más que acostumbrado.

En medio de su cólera en la reunión, una figura llamó su atención: era una bella mujer mucho más joven que él. Calculaba que tenía entre 20 a 25 años. De figura esbelta y una larga cabellera rubia que se movía como olas en el mar.

Estaba maravillado.

Relacionó su reacción a la que tuvo 18 años atrás cuando conoció a su esposa, pero esta era más intensa.

Todo su ser le decía que tenía que ir a buscar aquella hermosa mujer y platicar con ella, justo como había sido con su esposa. Pero esta vez no fue. Era un hombre casado, se supone que no debería de estar viendo tan detalladamente la belleza de otras mujeres, pero la belleza de aquella rubia era arte. Muy bien podía ella posar en cualquier lugar y la gente voltearía a verla para admirar su belleza. Era mucho más hermosa que todas sus mejores obras juntas.

Su colega le habló sobre futuras exposiciones de obras ya que tuvo muy buen recibimiento por parte de la gente. Feliciano solo escuchó a medias de todo lo que su amigo le decía ya que su vista la quería volver a poner sobre aquella misteriosa mujer, pero cuando la volvió a buscar con la mirada, ella ya no estaba.

Los días pasaron y regresó a Venecia todavía soñando con aquella chica. Se podría decir que se había enamorado de una total desconocida.

En sus sueños siempre estaban, en sus pensamientos de día, en sus recuerdos, en sus fantasías y, por supuesto, en sus obras. Ella era la inspiración que tanto él había buscado- se había vuelto a enamorar que al momento que supo que su mujer se quería separar de él no le afectó demasiado. Pensó que el proceso de divorcio iba a ser rápido. Pensó que todo se iba arreglar. Vaya fue su sorpresa cuando el proceso se alargó por más de 2 años.

Su abogado le decía que si hubiera sido un matrimonio con pocos años de casados y sin hijos, en 6 meses se arreglarían, pero ese no era su caso. Llevaba 15 años de matrimonio con dos hijos menos de edad. Todo estaba en su contra.

Pasaron los dos años y su alegría y entusiasmo se fueron junto con su esposa e hijos.

-Me he quedado solo… - suspiró sonoramente a través de su ventana. Era inicios de primavera y él seguía sumergido en la depresión de perder todo.

Se separó del cristal y caminó algunos pasos hasta quedarse parado a un lado de una pequeña mesa que siempre colocaba todo su material.

Del cenicero, tomó su cigarrillo y le dio una gran calada antes de volverlo a ponerlo en su lugar, sin despegar los ojos del plinto y la arcilla.

Ese día iba a empezar a plasmar su más grande anhelo.

Se acercó y empezó a moldear la arcilla. Sintiéndola entre sus dedos y dándole forma.

"Tendrá los brazos de una bailarina" pensó mientras empezaba a darle forma del cuerpo de una persona "y su cuerpo tan desnudo como el mar"

Pasando los días, la arcilla empezó a tener forma de la manera que el italiano siempre quiso imaginar: una sonrisa leve, unos ojos profundos y un largo cabello recorriendo por su espalda.

Sonrió levemente cuando se imaginó si él pudiera un día oírla suspirar y decir su nombre, la podría poco a poco enamorar.

En la fría habitación, donde afuera se veía la lluvia y los inicios de un invierno ya avanzado, se encontraba el italiano, con ojos tristes y un profundo silencio como el mar, observaba al cuerpo de ella, que tenía los brazos extendidos hacia él, regalándole una sonrisa, como si estuviera esperando que él la volviera a acariciar.

En medio del silencio, la chica empezó a moverse, pronunciando el nombre de él en silencio.

Extendió sus brazos para poderla sentir en todo su ser, en un abrazo donde los dos lloraron sin hablar. Se juraron un amor que nunca nadie entenderá mientras que la noche los cubría con su manto de su profunda oscuridad.

Se separaron después de un rato, ella con su sonrisa leve y el con sus mirada de una profunda soledad.


End file.
